


С заднего сиденья / Backseat Driver

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Когда Дин на заднем сиденье - это плохо.10.02.  "Reichenbach"





	С заднего сиденья / Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Backseat Driver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459296) by K Hanna Korossy. 



Каждый раз, когда он взглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, на него сзади смотрели эти глаза. Зелёные – не черные, как в баре, нет – но всё равно незнакомые: пустые, никакого выражения, никакого, кроме ненависти. Это не Дин, не его Дин.

Сэм сглотнул и перевел взгляд на дорогу.

– Что такое, Сэмми? – насмешливо спросил голос за спиной. – Не нравится сидеть в водительском кресле? Если хочешь, давай я сяду за руль, а ты пока покемарь чуток. – Наручники брякнули, когда Дин наклонился вперед. – Или ты просто хочешь, чтобы кто-то посидел рядом с тобой? Я могу пересесть вперед, составить тебе компанию, если тебе там одиноко.

Одиноко здесь, на переднем. Сэм зажмурился бы, если бы не вёл машину.

__

_***_

_Дин полулежит, изломанный и окровавленный, на сиденье за Сэмом. Их глаза встречаются в зеркале, Сэм долго смотрит на него, прежде чем ответить отцу: "Нет, сэр. Не важнее всего".

***

Сэм ненавидит наручники, но они – ради безопасности брата, который лежит на заднем сиденье, в дурмане, растерянности и боли. Никому из них не отдохнуть, пока Дин не склеит себя из кусочков и не вернется на своё место впереди.

***

Бобби хотел ехать с Сэмом. Но Сэму невыносимо даже думать о том, что кто-то сядет рядом, пока он ведёт машину. Он не смотрит на заднее сиденье. Он не смотрит на прикрытое простыней окровавленное тело того, кто больше никогда не будет сидеть на переднем сиденье рядом с ним.

***

Дин сзади развалился во сне, или, может, притворяясь спящим. Ему неважно, что Сэм за рулём. Неважно, что его место – спереди. Дорога перед Сэмом расплывается. Всё ему неважно после того, как Сэму Руби стала важней него.

***

Одежда вся в крови, насквозь пропитана, словно после скотобойни. Дин даже не смотрит на Сэма, просто берет брезент и закидывает им заднее сиденье перед тем, как залезть туда, заляпывая всё кровью Абаддон. И Сэм ощущает, как весь его гнев вытесняется беспокойством.

***

На этот раз он не стал закрывать простыней, просто бережно устроил обмякшее тело брата, привалив его к спинке заднего, мать его, сиденья. Сэм хотел видеть его лицо, пока едет по дороге. Хотя при каждом взгляде он ощущал, как в сердце ему входит такой же клинок, как тот, что Метатрон вбил в Дина.

***

_

– Нет, – наконец сказал Сэм голосом, грубым от эмоций, которые он даже не пытался скрыть. – Нет. Я подожду моего брата.


End file.
